Under suspition
by MirrorOfMe
Summary: There's a new Kira in town. And a new girl at Light and Ryuzaki's school. Coincidence. ryuzaki doesn't think so. So when sparks fly and deaths continue, who will give in first? Ryuzaki, the genius L, Or Hikari, the new girl and the new Kira.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's my first story. Hope you like it. **

**Pairing: **My OC **X** L

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** OWN DeathNote.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter One**

_New girl in town_

The man walked down the lightly lit street. A satisfied smirk on his face. Satisfied of another kill. Tonight, he had killed a mother and her daughter. This man usually only attacked women. He was _that_ kind of guy. Those real kinky kind of guys. One who didn't care about anyone but himself. He was a murderer. So far he had killed 60 people all together.

This man stopped walking as he spotted a girl standing at one of the streetlights. Now, his smile grew wider. _Fresh Meat_ ran through his mind. But he had no idea what this girl could do.

"Heeeeey…" He strode over to her.

She laughed, and an evil smile played across her lips. The man was confused. Why was she laughing? The girl was holding a small black book. It was open and she was scribbling something down.

She looked up at the man. Her short, burgundy hair falling in her bright blue eyes that shone with anger.

"Time to die, Murderer."

The man looked at her, taken aback. She raised her eyebrow at him. He took a step towards her. It was okay, he liked the crazies. He grabbed her elbow and jerked her closer. Then he felt his heart start to beat faster. Almost too fast. He dropped her arm and reached for his chest. He dropped to his knees and inhaled deeply, trying to slow his heart. But he could not. He was having a heart attack. A heart attack cause by the black book in the girl's hand. The book known as the Death Note. And the girl, is the new Kira.

XXX 

"Arrrrgggh!" Ryuzaki yelled, running his hands through his tangled black hair. He could not take it. This was the 30th heart attack caused by Kira. And _he_, the genius, had no ideas, no leads, and no chocolate cake. He sighed and spun on his computer chair away from his laptop screen. He was beginning to become angry, and he didn't want to damage his laptop in any way.

Ryuzaki had skipped school today so that he could work more on the Kira case. He had told Light, his room-mate in their whole building belonging to the few of them working on the Kira case, to tell the teacher that he was sick and could not get out of bed. He knew that the others; Yagami, Matsuda, Ide, Aizawa, and Mogi, along with Misa (accused to be the second Kira) were all out. So it was just Ryuzaki and the empty room. At least until Light gets home.

Ryuzaki stood up and slumped over to the couch. He flopped down and pulled a pillow over his face. He growled in his throat. He felt disappointment creep up on him. How could the genius of Japan not figure out who the new Kira is? He threw the pillow away and sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. He thought threw all his notes again and again, but still got nothing. He leaned his head down and rested his forehead on hid knee.

Just then, he heard the door open. But instead of Light saying "Hi" to him, he heard two voices. One was Light, of course, but the other Ryuzaki did not recognize. The voice was shy and feminine. Light had brought a girl home. Again. But, she did not sound like the average girl who was out with Light. She sounded almost mature, well as mature as an almost-18-year-old can get.

"Ryuzaki!" Light called to him from the door.

"I'm in here." He said back, as he glanced towards the hall. Light entered, leading (Ryuzaki was right again) a girl, in with him.

"Ryuzaki, this is Hikari Kyoto. She's new at school."

Hikari nodded in his direction. Ryuzaki looked her up and down. She wore the strangest version of the school uniform he had ever seen. Her skirt was about three inches above the mandatory height. Her striped tights were cut off at knee length and she had on old, ratty, combat boots. Her blouse was tight and she wore a black long-sleeve under it. Her hair was short, burgundy, and spiky. Almost like Ryuzaki's. And her eyes were so blue that it was almost frightening. She was holding a few sketchbooks and a pencil case. _Oh, she's an artist._ Ryuzaki thought to himself.

Ryuzaki stood up and sauntered over. He held out his hand to her. She smiled and shook it. At her connection, Ryuzaki felt a shock surge through his whole body. Not a static electricity shock, but a shock of attraction. Ryuzaki had never been attracted to someone like this. A small smile played on his lips and Light eyed him. _Since when does Ryuzaki smile?_ He thought. _Especially towards a girl._

"Can I have my hand back?" Hikari asked sweetly.

"Uh. Oh sure!" Ryuzaki stumbled on his words, which never happened, and he let go of her hand. He felt his face and the tops of his ears go hot. _He's __blushing _Light thought. Then he put all the pieces together. _He has a crush on Hikari!_ As soon as Hikari leaves, Light would attack his friend with questions. But he had invited Hikari to stay for dinner on their way home, so he would have to wait 'till later.

"Okay," Light said, interrupting the 'eye-conversation' obviously going on between Ryuzaki and Hikari, " I'll go start dinner." And with that, he left the room and went to the kitchen.

Hikari walked over to the couch, sat down and put her drawing things on her lap. She didn't like to leave her sketchbooks unattended. She smiled at Ryuzaki as he sat down beside her. He smiled sheepishly, a blush creeping up on him again.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! Sorry it took so long for me to continue! I lost my train of thought, but now I'm hooked on Death Note again so I'm writing!

**Pairing:** My OC **X** L

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own DeathNote, but Hikari is CopyRight to me.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Two**

_Portrait _

Hikari grinned shyly at Ryuzaki. She tried to see what was going on inside his head. But he wouldn't let on. He pulled his knees to his chest and curled his toes. Ryuzaki noticed all these things about Hikari as they sat on the couch. Nothing much had been said. They had talked a little about school and Hikari's drawings. Nothing earth shattering. Light was in the kitchen, preparing dinner and had insisted that Hikari and Ryuzaki spent some time together.

Ryuzaki noticed that she would click her tongue when she thought. That she would twirl a strand of hair around her index finger when she talked about her drawings.

"So," Ryuzaki said hesitantly, "how long have you been drawing for?" _A Simple enough question_, he thought.

"Oh, that's a tough one," She twisted her hair. Tongue click. " Probably about thirteen years." She said finally.

"You think you could show me some of your work?" Ryuzaki suggested, gesturing to the sketchbooks on Hikari's lap.

Hikari shrugged, "I don't usually show people my wor-" she was cut off my Ryuzaki's babbling.

"No, no that's okay. I respect your privacy…" He blabbed on for a few seconds, thinking, _This is nothing at all like me. What's wrong with me?_

"No!" Hikari placed a hand on Ryuzaki's should. That shut him up. "I know it seems weird, since we've only known each other a few hours, but, I trust you." Hikari smiled, and looked deep into Ryuzaki's eyes. His face turned red. He had never had someone say that to him before. Sure, he had all of the Japanese police force on his side looking for Kira, but since no one really knew who he was, they didn't _really_ trust him.

She flipped through the pages, showing some phenomenal work of pencil sketches. Mostly of people. If he hadn't known they were drawings, he'd have thought they were photos.

Suddenly, Hikari looked up at Ryuzaki. He froze when she touched his face with her hand. She looked so serious.

"Can I draw you?"

Ryuzaki didn't know what to say.

"It's just, I've never seen anyone like you. I'd really like to draw you."

He had apparently lost his voice, so he nodded. Hikari grinned and opened her book to a new page.

They sat silently while Hikari sketched, stealing glances at Ryuzaki. He watched her. The way her hand moved fluidly across the page. When he tried to see what it looked like she hid it.

"You can't see it until it's done."

Light peeked in at the two from the kitchen. He grinned and went back to work.

"Hi Light!"

Light almost dropped the bowl he was mixing. Misa was sitting on the counter, grinning. She leaped off the counter and hugged Light tightly. The bowl crashed to the ground.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Ryuzaki and Hikari rushed into the kitchen. Hikari covered her mouth. Ryuzaki sighed. Light was on the floor, near the bowl, on his back, Misa on top of him. He was trying to push her away, but she was clamped to him.

"Get her off me!" Light cried pleadingly.

"Who's she?" Misa asked, indicating Hikari.

"I'm Hikari." She replied, holding her hand out for Misa, in hopes of helping out Light. Misa looked at her hand. She sat up, still on Light, and took Hikari's hand. "Get off me, Misa!" Light groaned. Ryuzaki laughed. Hikari pulled Misa up. Misa looked Hikari up and down. Then gave her a big smile. She threw her arms around Hikari and yelled, "Let's be friends!" Hikari stumbled back a little and replied, "O-okay." Hikari smiled crookedly.

Ryuzaki took in the scene. He found himself wishing it was himself hugging Hikari. His eyes widened and he shook his head. He walked out of the room and sat down on the couch. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his thumb to his lips. His eyes darted around the room as he started to panic. This was not like him! Not at all! There must be something wrong with him.

This was only confirmed when Hikari sat down beside him and he felt his face heat up.

"Are you okay, Ryuzaki?" she asked, looking him in the eyes. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

He hadn't meant to yell. It had just kind of slipped out. He tried to take it back when Hikari stood up abruptly.

"Wait, I didn-" he didn't have a chance to finish. Hikari turned away and walked out. Slamming the door behind her.

Ryuzaki wanted to pull out all his hair. Why was he so bad at this? He always said the wrong this. He thought she was getting upset with him since the beginning.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hikari's sketchbook. He picked it up slowly. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't resist. He flipped through the pages to the one she drew of him.

He made a sound in his throat. A mix of a sigh and a groan. He tossed the book onto the floor. The drawing looked exactly like him. It resembled something someone would draw of their lover. All the lines were carefully drawn and the tender creases of his face and clothes were perfect. Only someone who loved someone could draw them like that.

"Where's Hikari?" Light asked. He looked at Ryuzaki, who was more slouched than usual. He saw the sad look in his roommate's raven eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down beside him.

"I think I just made a fool out of myself."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter Three! I hope you guys are reading and liking (haha I almost wrote licking, although… it **_**is**_** L we're talking about here haha just kidding)**

**Once again, I do not own Death Note. But Hikari and Tomo are MINE!**

**P.S. Please don't hate me for the proceeding part! ( you'll know what I mean ) sorry, it's just I thought it was cute! ******

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Three **

_Kira's Little Helper _

Hikari hugged her coat around her shoulders. They had shut off the heat in her apartment. She didn't have any money to pay rent. She shivered then frowned when she was reminded of Ryuzaki somehow.

"Tomo?" Hikari asked to, it seemed, thin air. She looked around for the Death God. Then, _as of_ out of thin air, something appeared.

It had the odd appearance of a human, but somehow different. It bore a black mask across its eyes, but could somehow still see Hikari, sitting on the floor. Atop its head sat wisps of serpent-like blue hair. Its chest was bare. Below a long torso, sitting on its hips was a strange looking form of a belt. Contrasting strangely against its ivory skin were black pants. If it weren't for the markings on its chest, elongated collar bones, and odd, black, feathered wings sprouting from its shoulders, its would have looked like a teenage boy.

"What is it, Hikari?" Tomo asked, its voice seeming somehow unfitting for a Death God. It was not snake-like in anyway. It was almost as human as Tomo's appearance. He leaned down beside the owner of his Death Note.

"They turned off the heat again." Hikari stated, as though she had said it many before.

Tomo nodded and slipped through the wall, like water through Hikari's fingers. She watched him go. She snuggled deeper into her winter jacket.

Ryuzaki. It was the only word that came into her mind. She had asked to draw him, then stupidly left her sketchbook at his and Light's apartment. She shook her head, throwing all her thoughts of Ryuzaki's raven eyes, perfectly messy hair, and beautiful frown, all out of place.

_Raven eyes, perfectly messy hair, and beautiful frown…_

She thought about him more. He had been such a jerk, but he looked so distraught when she turned to leave. She had only asked if he was all right. Its not like she had insulted him or anything.

"_ARG! _Why does this bother me so much!?" Hikari cried, nearly pulling out her hair by the roots.

"What are you screaming about? The heats on now." Tomo slid back through the wall.

This happened quite a lot. Since Hikari was the only one who could see Tomo, she asked him to go turn the heat (etc.) back on if she hadn't paid. And if the manager accused her of turning it back on _herself _she had an alibi, all the manager had to do was look at the security tapes and all they would see was Hikari, sitting on the floor of her room. Since there was no sound either, it would only look as though she was talking to her self, or singing along to the radio. They would never know.

Unless, they touched her Death Note too. Which would never happen. She never let the thing out of her sight. She would keep it under all her clothes if she could. Instead, she kept it under her mattress. Right now, you might be thinking, _how does she write in the Death Note if there are security cameras?_ Simple. She would ask Tomo to turn the cameras off. If they weren't already off anyway. The manager usually never kept the cameras on. Said it invaded people privacy. He only turned them on when there had been a crime _in_ the hotel, which was good for Hikari.

"Thank you, Tomo." She leaned up and kissed the Death God's cheek. Which Tomo was sufficiently used to. He _used_ to blush the slightest bit when she did that. Tomo had begun to feel more of an attraction to Hikari lately. He wasn't sure why, maybe that she was growing up more.

Hikari's lips lingered on Tomo's chilly skin. He moved his head to one side. His mouth tingled at the feeling of her breath against his lips. He kneeled down to Hikari's level. He slowly leaned forward. His lips pushed against Hikari's. The feeling of Tomo's lips moving against hers sent a ripple through her entire body. But, feeling betrayed by Ryuzaki somehow, she closed her eyes and kissed the Death God back. She opened her mouth every so often to breathe.

Tomo suddenly realized that what he was doing was against rules. _No Death God shall have any emotional closeness with a human. _He pulled back and looked at Hikari. Her eyes were still closed and he face was posed upward. She slowly opened them.The brightness of her eyes flashing Tomo in the face.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Was all Tomo could say.

Hikari looked away and said, "That's okay…um, thank you. That helped me get over a few things that happened today." She didn't look him in the eye. "Let's forget it happened."

Tomo nodded as Hikari got into bed. Tomo shook his head and slipped through the wall.

XXXXXXX

_I am Kira's helper. No. I am the Second Kira._ Hikari thought as she rushed through breakfast and ran out the door to school. She stopped where she always did. The old alleyway. An old TV, that still functioned, sat near the back wall, on top of an old cardboard box. Hikari didn't look around, she knew no one came down this way. Though it felt odd not to have Tomo behind her, she opened the Death Note and got out a pen. She turned on the TV and changed it to the News. She scribbled down seven names in the Note, not bothering to write down a Way to Die.

She slammed the book shut and slipped into a secret compartment in her backpack. She turned off the TV and looked around once more for Tomo. She saw his ivory skin glimmering at the top of a building, on the roof. She dug through her sack again and pulled out a perfect shiny, rich red apple and tossed it up. Up, up, it went. All the way up the building and into Tomo's outstretched hand. He munched the apple as he followed Hikari on her way to school.

Although he had enjoyed the kiss, he knew that Hikari didn't think of him like that. He knew that she deserved someone better. Someone human. And he was okay with that. As long as he was still with her in some way.


	4. Chapter 4

Holy, sorry, sorry! I keep forgetting to update! SORRY! I got a little…uninspired. But I am updating now soo… I hope you like.

**Disclaimer: I still do ****not**** own Death Note or any of its characters. Tomo and Hikari are © to me though.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter four Do I hate you? 

Hikari was in no rush to get to school. She dreaded the whole thing. Trying to communicate with other students, who, she was pretty sure, didn't want anything to do with her. Learning things she already knew. All of it. Useless, unimportant information that she didn't need. But, she went anyway, as to appear normal.

She knew she wasn't going to be late anyway, she had nearly ten minutes to walk a few blocks. She would make it. Hikari sighed into the air, her breath changing to a smoky white in the cold. She also dreaded that she would have to see Ryuzaki and Light in a few minutes. After the scene she had made yesterday, she really didn't want to see either of them.

But, just as she was thinking about skipping the whole day, she arrived at ToHo University. She grumbled as she hopped up the steps and slipped through the doors. The halls were filled with students. Crowded to the most extreme limits, and yet, everyone seemed to weave through everyone else. Hikari had yet to master this very important skill so she mostly bumped into people and mumbled an "Excuse me."

As Hikari passed the female students, they gawked at her. The stared at her burgundy hair in disgust and whispered to one another, "What do you think her natural colour was?" Hikari rolled her eyes and hiked her skirt up a little. The male students' eyes were drawn to her thighs, nicely shown by the shortness of her skirt, and her breasts. You could see their roundness over the top of her uniform shirt, which was undone so you could see the lace of her bra.

Hikari brushed off their whistles and rushed to her locker. Her fingers flipped over the dial of her lock and it popped open. She took her books out of her bag and set them on the bottom shelf, then slid her bag into the middle shelf. She hummed a tune to herself as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She took some drawings out of her bag and hung them to the inside of her locker.

_Now,_ she thought, _this looks like someone lives here._ She smiled to herself and shut her locker, only to have the wits scared out of her. She nearly screamed and Light's hand came down on her mouth.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He said, grinning. She stared at him and he removed his hand from her face.

"You didn't." Hikari turned on her heal as the bell rang. Light caught her before she could get away. His hand found the waistband of her skirt and, while practically copping a feel, dragged her back to him. Hikari found that she didn't mind that his hand was partially on her behind. A strange tingle shot through her. But one word came to mind.

_Ryuzaki._

Light dropped his hand and said, "What happened yesterday? Between you and Ryuzaki, I mean. I came back into the living room and you were gone."

Hikari drooped her bright blue eyes from Light's handsome face and stared at her sneaker.

"I don't really know. I asked him if he was okay and he spazzed on me." She looked back up at Light and he smiled.

"Don't worry. Ryuzaki is just being Ryuzaki."

"Really?"

"Really. Now c'mon. We're going to be late." Light placed a hand on Hikari's back and led her to their first class.

Hikari took her seat and Light sat in the desk in front of her. The other girls in the class glared in jealousy as Light turned around in his chair to talk to Hikari.

"Promise me something." Light said.

"Depends on what it is." Hikari replied, a sly smile on her lips.

"Talk to Ryuzaki, okay?" Light turned back to the front as the teacher came through the door. He looked back at her, turning his head only slightly.

"All right." Hikari whispered. The teacher took attendance and then went on with his lesson.

Hikari tapped her pencil against her page absently. She was lost in thought and couldn't even hear the teacher anymore. She stared out the window and Ryuzaki's face came to her mind. She tried to conjure him perfectly. The curve of his lips. The exact messiness of his raven hair. The same deepness of those black eyes. The purple-ish shadow under his eyes. A few minutes ago she had been ready to tell Ryuzaki to his face that she hated him. But now, she found herself thinking, _do I really hate him?_

XXXXXXXX

The day passed quickly. Hikari was in a zombie-like state, scarcely noticing the people around her as she went from class to class. Her mind jumped from place to place. Thinking of what to say to Ryuzaki would drive her crazy.

Finally, she was in her last class, and there, at the back of the room, was Ryuzaki himself. Of course she wouldn't know if he was in any of her classes, he was sick her first day. She froze in the doorway. Her time was up, and she had nothing to say. She took a breath to calm her nerves and stalked into the room. She sat herself down, quite noisily, in the seat beside him. He looked up, bewilderment in his eyes.

"Hey," she said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"…hi." Ryuzaki replied, still puzzled.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. Let's pretend it never happened, kay?"

"…wha- but…it's my fault. I'm sorry too."

Hikari smiled at him. And he smiled back at her awkwardly. Hikari scooted herself back into her seat when she found she was moving her face closer to the raved-haired boy. She locked her back into place, tight against the back of her chair. A slight blush covered her cheeks and she was glad that Ryuzaki was looking out the window, a grin on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, sue me. I update very slowly, I know. Don't shoot please! I keep randomly remembering this story…so yeah; here's the next chapter. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note or its characters. Hikari and Tomo are © to me though.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter five**

_What's wrong with me?_

Hikari, Light, and Ryuzaki sat on the schools steps. Hikari, sitting on the concrete block elevated off the ground, with her legs hanging off the side. Light, sitting on the step next to her with his legs spread in a very guy-ish way, and Ryuzaki sitting with his legs close to his chest.

Their classmates passed them, the girls painted with jealousy, guys painted in awe. School was over and Hikari, Light, and Ryuzaki were deciding what to do that night.

"Movies?" Hikari suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Light smiled at Hikari, earning a glare from Ryuzaki.

"Yeah."

"All right. I'll see you guys there at 6:30?"

"You sure will." Light said, being his flirtatious self.

"Yeah." Ryuzaki said, still glaring at Light, who was beaming at Hikari.

Hikari waved and turned on her heel. She had a Death Note, itching to be used before 6:30.

"What the hell was that?" Ryuzaki accused.

"What was what?" Light asked, playing confused.

"That!" Ryuzaki pointed to Hikari's retreating back. "You were flirting with her!"

"Yeah, so? Is that a problem?"

Ryuzaki's eyes widened in shock, a blush creeping onto his face, then he looked away.

"Is it?" Light appeared in Ryuzaki's line of vision. "'Cause if you don't want her," Light looked at her and licked his lips, "I'll take her."

Ryuzaki stood up in a fury. He stormed off in the direction of their apartment. Light waited a few minutes before leaving too. He knew that Ryuzaki liked Hikari. He could tell by his reaction. By flirting with Hikari, he could most likely push Ryuzaki into making a move. _I'm a genius!_ Light thought to himself as he walked down the street.

Ryuzaki's eyes burned and his heart throbbed. He was most definitely going to lose Hikari to Light. Did he even have her in the first place? Could he lose something he never had? All these questions were giving him a migraine. He was losing his deductive skills. His passion for the Kira case. His… ability to concentrate. Somehow all his thoughts always ended in Hikari's face, or voice, or smell.

"_Gahhhhh!!_" Ryuzaki shrieked, tugging at his hair. The people on the sidewalk near him stopped to look as he had his breakdown. He dropped to his knees as they lost feeling and started shaking. He keeled over as his heart bashed into his ribcage, aching with every beat. He clutched at his heart, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. He ground his teeth to keep from screaming in confusion. Frustration. Longing. Pain.

Light stopped at the street corner across from Ryuzaki, witnessing all his pain. He clutched at his own chest, feeling his friends suffering through his screams. He jogged up to him and picked him up. Ryuzaki didn't say anything, but bit down on him bottom lip. Light wound his friends arm around his neck and helped him walk back to their apartment.

Light laid Ryuzaki on the couch, where he pulled his knees to his chest. Light noticed a blush creep onto Ryuzaki's cheeks.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked, through dry sobs.

Light smiled gently at him. "I'll call Hikari." He disappeared into the kitchen.

Ryuzaki listened to Light's voice, not really hearing what he was saying. His hands folded into fists so tight that his knuckles turned white. How could he lose himself like that? He was usually so in control. Why was he so… so troubled all of a sudden? Did Hikari really mean that much to him? After only a few days of knowing her?

"I love her?"

Light nodded where he waited behind the couch. He didn't say anything, deciding Ryuzaki needed to figure this out on his own. Ryuzaki put his thumb on his lower lip and hugged his knees tighter to his chest. He was afraid. Afraid of what might happen. What he might become. What she might say.

A knock on the door jumbled his thoughts. Ryuzaki sat up and Light looked through the peephole.

"Who is it?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Hikari!" Light gasped.

"I thought you told her not to come!" He whispered frantically, rising quickly and tidying up.

"I did!" Light yelled in a whisper, helping his friend clean.

"What did you tell her?"

"That you got sick again."

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes, and leapt onto the couch. He tried to do his best sick impression while Light unlocked the door.

"I thought I'd come here instead." Hikari said simply, waltzing right on in. She held a huge bowl of popcorn and a few movies. She was wearing blue plaid pajama bottoms and a white tank top.

Light shut the door behind her and sighed quietly.

"I'm not intruding, am I?" Hikari asked suddenly, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, not at all." Ryuzaki assured her, patting the couch beside him. She sat happily. _Was she always so cute?_ Ryuzaki thought, blushing. She poked him in the cheek, "You okay? You look flushed."

"I'm fine!" Ryuzaki laughed, shooting a look at Light, who shrugged apologetically.

Hikari smiled and popped in the DVD as Light sat on her other side.

Ryuzaki's heart thumped. With this newfound knowledge bouncing around in his head, Hikari's hand looked warm and comforting sitting on her knee as she sat in the dark beside him. He wanted to hold it. Her body looked perfect, draped in the warm glow from the television. He wanted to hold it against his own. Her lips looked inviting, almost delicious. He wanted to kiss them.

The temptation was killing him. His face warmed and turned red as he made the most exhilarating and terrifying move he had ever made in his life. Even when he was acting with the police as L, trying to find Kira.

He reached slowly for Hikari's hand.


End file.
